The Story of Mina Atsuko
by ChiekoKawabe
Summary: This is my character, Mina Atsuko, whom I role play with. Although her story sounds much like a book, it is not. I just decided to submit it so others can read it. Mina Atsuko is a French girl who is kidnapped and taken to a foreign country. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 :: Japan?

P R O L O G U E

She was a normal girl, and all she ever wanted was for it to stay that way.

Growing up in France with a kind, loving mother and a younger brother, Mina Atsuko lived a comfortable life. Although not very affluent, she was happy with the way she lived, but when she was younger, her father died of a stroke. Back when he was alive, her family faired better as he was a business man. When he died, his business tanked, and, without a will, his inheritance went to his wife. No, his wife wasn't Mina's mother; he had been cheating all along.

Still, Mina attended school and made dinner when her mother didn't feel well. However, one day, Mina didn't come home. Facing a family crisis, her mother and sibling searched for her for weeks with no return. The police had no leads and there had been no word from Mina. She had vanished.

When Mina next awoken, she had no idea where she was. Those around her spoke another language and looked completely different than those of the people back home. Aside from that, she realized that she was surrounded by darkness. The leather, the carpet, even the windows were tinted black. Sitting next to her was a woman who looked to be Mina's own height. With short blond hair, she had a scornful face and appeared to be in her thirties. To Mina's right was a tall man, with short jet black hair and a black tuxedo covering his figure.

Thoroughly confused, she asked in a raspy voice, "Where am I?" They paid no mind; obviously they didn't understand or care.

Finally, a deep voice commanded, "How old are you, girl?"

Mina could actually understand, though his French was a bit rough.

1 S T : J A P A N ?

"Um... I'm fifteen," Mina answered quietly, not quite sure how she should react. So far, she felt no need to panic. She wasn't gagged or tied up, and they let her speak freely. Aside from that, they didn't appear to be bad, but Mina kept her guard up anyway.

"That's it? They said you were sixteen. I'll have to speak with them later," the grisly voice answered. A body emerged from the front seat; a man in his twenties matched that grisly voice.

Mina didn't argue, and she nodded silently. She didn't dare put herself in a worse situation, since she still had no idea what was going on.

Seeing how uncomfortable she was, the man barked to the driver, ordering him to do something. Mina didn't understand still, as he did not speak in French. Suddenly, the car halted and the force threw Mina forward. By reflex, her arms caught the seat. The doors opened and she was dragged out. Outside was a bright blue sky, tall buildings and bumper-to-bumper traffic. Mina was grabbed by her arm and dragged into an alley; she soon met with the face of a door. The blond woman opened the door and walked her through a hallway. The room inside was large and spacey, with many people at desks, taking calls and using computers.

Mina was a bit confused; what was going on? She questioned herself for a few minutes as the clique that dragged her in discussed topics with others in the building.

"Let me show you to your room."

Mina turned and found a young man, perhaps even her own age, in front of her. He wasn't too tall, yet he had attractive features of deep brown eyes and dark brown hair. Dark and mysterious, she was captured in his presence.

"Uh, hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She straightened her clothes and realized that he, too, spoke French. He had almost no accent, and his voice was soothing. Mina's cheeks turned light pink; it was barely noticeable.

He took her to the thirteenth floor of the building and lead her down a long hall until she fell face-to-face with a door that read "1302." She was handed a room key.

Unlocking the door, she walked in slowly. The mysterious man also followed her in, and she walked around the large apartment. It had a view over the beach, as well as shopping buildings and a park. There was a large bed and a separate room as well as a kitchen. The walls were decked out in white and red interior; the bed was a lovely crimson as well.

"Do you like it?"

She nodded slowly and took a seat on the bed. She was still thoroughly confused; if she was kidnapped, then why was she being treated so nicely?

Sitting next to her and facing her, the man introduced himself. "I'm Takahiro Atsushi. I am your caretaker. I will do my best to keep you safe and from harm but I also ask that you try to take care of yourself as well."

Mina blinked a few times, not quite comprehending exactly what she was being told. "Um, where am I?"

"Japan."

"... You mean, with Tokyo and pantie vending machines and all that stuff?"

"Precisely."

Mina slapped her forehead and jumped up, almost ready to blow.


	2. Chapter 2 :: Escape

2 N D : N A M E & M I S S I O N?

Mina rose and stretched in her bed. It was quite large, like the rest of her room. She gazed around her room, before her eyes fell on the body laying in her lap. It was Takahiro. She gasped, a bit embarrassed by his actions.

He lifted his head and stared up at her, then, realizing his position, leaped out of the bed. "Oops, my bad," he said, nervously chuckling. His hand reached for the back of his head, rubbing at it as if he didn't know what else to do.

Mina smiled and shrugged, a bit nervous herself, and asked, "Why were you in my bed? I forgot you were here last night..."

"Oh, uh, I have to be by your side all the time. Quite literally. Except I was kind of by your front this time." Takahiro turned away. "Say, what's your name anyway? I was assigned to you, but they never told me anything about you. Where are you from? Do you speak Japanese?"

Mina raised her eyebrows. "I'm from France... and my name is Celeste. No, I don't speak Japanese." She lifted herself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a brush to straighten out her frizzy bedhead.

Takahiro followed her, which earned him a few more odd looks from Mina. "Well, then. They told me to call you Mina Atsuko, but I had a feeling you weren't Japanese. That is your agent name, I suppose. I'm just a youngster and I'm new here. The only thing I've ever been taught is how to chop a dude's nuts off." When Mina glared at him, he added, "Er, not literally."

Mina grabbed a fresh toothbrush and applied toothpaste on it. As she brushed away, she mumbled, "So I'm supposed to change my name, location and live with you?"

"That's right. But hey, I don't mind."

Mina shoved Takahiro out of the bathroom, shut and locked the door and washed up. Wrapping a towel around herself, she left the bathroom, grabbed some clothes and got dressed. Wearing a gray skirt, black shirt and red blazer with matching red pumps and sunglasses, she grabbed an umbrella and left. The forecast for that day was a rainy one, so she left prepared. After sneaking out of the building and catching a cab before Takahiro could catch up, she decided to find somewhere to hide out. "How am I going to be able to do anything if I can't even speak Japanese?"


End file.
